


Control

by Skylark42



Series: when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Dom Raphael Santiago, M/M, Phone Sex, Sub Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark42/pseuds/Skylark42
Summary: Raphael has never cared much for sex in general. He can take it or leave it. It's useful as a tool or tactic, but it's hardly the first form of manipulation he'd employ. He likes the power and the control of it more than the act itself. And Simon makes taking control so very easy.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597342
Comments: 5
Kudos: 212





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> So this basically takes place in the same universe as my fic Power, but you don't have to read it to understand this.

Raphael has never cared much for sex in general. He can take it or leave it. It's useful as a tool or tactic, but it's hardly the first form of manipulation he'd employ. He likes the power and the control of it more than the act itself. And Simon makes taking control so very easy.

“I need your help.”

Raphael is doing laundry when Simon calls. He doesn't necessarily have to do his laundry himself, but sometimes he likes the normality of it, the connection to his old life. He takes a second to ponder why Simon is calling—he's constantly getting in trouble, but Raphael has told him not to expect help from him if he sides with shadow hunters. But there's a desperation in Simon's voice, something thin and reedy and raw. Something that reminds him of the few times he's bedded Simon and taken him apart.

“Help with what?”

Simon makes a frustrated noise. “It's been weeks since you've touched me.”

Raphael sometimes forgets that other people have needs when it comes to sex. He tends to not think of it outside the times he's actually in the act. It's upset more than a few romantic partners. “I'm a little busy at the moment.”

He isn't, but he's hardly going to drop what he's doing to go fuck Simon, as pleasant as fucking him may be. He always enjoys it with Simon, even if Simon is an insatiable brat.

“I just need your voice,” Simon says, and he sounds embarrassed to say it, his voice tentative and weak.

Interesting.

“What do you need?” Raphael asks. Phone sex is hardly real sex, and if it leaves Simon satisfied he'll go along. Simon will probably find his disinterest in the affair all the more enticing.

“Tell me what to do.”

There it is, the real reason Simon called. As much as Raphael likes control, Simon likes to give it over, get out of his own head and let someone else take the wheel. Raphael understands the appeal, even if he doesn't feel it personally.

“Take off your clothes.”

Simon pauses for a moment. “Um...”

So already naked. Raphael wonders if he was trying to get himself off and failed. It gives him a sick sort of pride that Simon needs him. “You want me to let you come or take my time?”

He gives Simon a minute to mull it over. “I don't want to wait.”

Typical. He's going to teach Simon patience one of these days. “Lick your hand. Get it nice and wet for me.”

“What next?”

“Stroke yourself, nice and slow.” He can hear the slick sound of skin on skin, of Simon's breathing getting harsher. “Now I want you to play with just the head. Rub your palm over it.”

Simon's breathing goes up another pitch. “Circle your thumb around the tip.”

He hears Simon groan. “Move your thumb over the slit. Get it wet for me.”

Simon's panting now, his breaths hard and fast. “Are you leaking for me?” Raphael asks, folding a towel. He sees no reason why he can't multi-task.

“Yes, yes, Raphael, please come fuck me.”

Raphael considers it a moment. He's not in the mood. “No, I don't think I will.”

Simon whines, low and needy. “Go back to stroking yourself. Slow, Simon.”

Simon does what he says with a whimper. “Good boy. Keep stroking yourself, slower. Now I want you to reach down with your other hand and fondle your balls.”

Raphael listens to Simon breathing and tries to match a sock. It's missing its pair; the dryer must have ate it. Raphael waits to hear Simon moan then says “Stroke yourself faster. Imagine it's my hand on you.”

“Wish it was your hand.”

There's that brattiness he tries not to find endearing. He hums and says “Later. If you behave.”

“Fuck, Raphael.”

And there it is. Simon's breathing evens out and he lets out a contented sigh. “You good?” Raphael asks. As chatty as Simon is, he goes nonverbal after a good orgasm. He grunts out a noise that could vaguely count as a reply. “If that's all you need...”

Simon says his name before he can hang up, small and hesitant.

“What, Simon?”

“Come cuddle with me?”

Raphael considers. The laundry can wait. “I'll be right over.”


End file.
